


Love As Strong As Stone

by girlwithcateyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithcateyes/pseuds/girlwithcateyes
Summary: Virgil and Thomas are two princes about to be married and things couldn’t be happier for them. But when disaster strikes, they will have to do everything in their power to stay together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I need to post the next chapter of Where I Belong, but this came over me. So here we are. Heads up this is going to be angsty but super sweet. Special thanks to forever-forgotten-angel on tumblr for listening to me rant about this for like a week now and helping me write this. Tell me what you think and send me an ask if you want to be added to the taglist.

The kingdom of Elusia was a prosperous one. The people flourished under the rule of King Caspian Elusian and Queen Theodora Elusian and all was well. And today marked a joyous occasion for the kingdom, as it was the christening of the newest prince. Citizens flocked to the town square to hear the news of the baby prince. Inside the castle bustled with activity: servants setting up for the celebration. And amongst this commotion sat the eldest prince, watching his new brother with complete and utter adoration.   
“Hi Virgil!”, whispered Prince Roman softly. The baby in question cooed in response, “It’s crazy, huh? Everyone’s running around like they’ve gone mad. They’re all getting ready for the party. ‘Cause we gotta celebrate that you’re here now.”.  
Virgil gurgled in response. Roman took it as excitement, “There’s gonna be good and presents. And mom and dad are gonna tell everyone your name. They already told me though. It’s because I’m your big brother. Which means I get to know first.”   
“There’s a lot of stuff that big brothers. We have to watch our baby brother’s. We play with them and make sure they’re happy. We have to protect them. That’s what mom said, anyway.”, Virgil watched him with rapt attention. Roman smiled and reached into his crib to tickle him, smiling as the baby squealed with laughter, “I’m gonna protect you. I’m gonna look after you and be the best big brother ever!”.   
“Your Highness, where are you?”, Roman sighed as his nursemaid rushed into the room, “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come on now, you have to get ready.”.

~

All of the nobles in the kingdom stood in the throne room, watching silently as the king and queen walked out holding their newest child and young son in tow. Everyone waited with baited breath as King Caspian began to speak.   
“Citizens, we have had another peaceful year. And it is due to that peace that we are able to bring you this good news. A week ago my lovely wife, your queen, gave birth to a beautiful, healthy son. You have a new prince. I swear, just as I swore 6 years ago when my presented Prince Roman to you, to raise him to be a prince that all of you can be proud of. I swear to teach him to know that he is to serve you, and not the other way around. It is this idea after all, that has caused all of these peaceful and prosperous years. I swear to raise him to be kind and compassionate. That I will teach him all I know, and to hope that he learns from both my successes and my mistakes. And now, it is with great pleasure that I present to you His Royal Highness, Prince Virgil Alistair Elusian of the Kingdom Elusia. I hope and pray that he will help to continue our era of peace.”.   
With those words, the infant prince was raised into the air. The crowd erupted into applause. This was truly a joyous time for the kingdom. Caspian smiled as he handed little Virgil to his wife, looking at his lovely family. His smile faded as the clapping was replaced by shocked whispers. Caspian turned back towards the crowd. There, walking towards his family, stood a man. He stood tall, smirking as he slowly clapped. He stood out amongst the crowd, a burn scar covering half of his face and two green tattoos traditional of warlocks streaking diagonally across the entire thing. Caspian knew him well.  
“What are you doing here, you snake?”  
The man in question smirked before speaking, “Now, is that any way to treat an old friend, Caspian? I thought we were closer than that.”  
“Friend? You call me your friend after you try to murder my wife? How dare you, you traitorous bastard.”  
He walked forward and Caspian made to block his family from view. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guards inching closer to apprehend the warlock. The warlock however saw this as well and, with one movement of his arms, sent the guards flying back.  
“Now really, what is with all the hostility? I’ve only come to give my newest nephew a gift.”   
Theodora spoke then, and from the fire in her voice you wouldn’t realize that she was known as ‘Queen Theodora the Kind’, “There is not a single gift in this world that we would want from you, brother.”  
“But you shall have my gift. After all, I am ensuring that your precious new son will never be sent off to war. From this day forth, Prince Virgil shall remain in the palace grounds.”, he rose his hands and an ethereal yellow light surrounded both the warlock and the baby in question, “Yes, the young prince shall remain here his entire life. And be warned, should he step one foot over the border, he will turn to stone and stay that way for all eternity. I swear upon all the gods in the sky that not even True Love’s Kiss shall be able to break this spell.”   
The guards took this as their moment to strike, but it was no use: the warlock moved his arms again and disappeared into a puff of smoke. It took everything that they had not to crash into each other. Virgil, spooked by the sound of metal clanging on metal, started to wail. Caspian turned to his wife, who was attempting to soothe the infant while holding back tears herself, and gathered her into his arms. He felt a soft tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Roman staring at him with scared eyes. “Papa?”, he whispered softly.   
“Come here, Roman.”, the king said as he scooped up his eldest son and held him close. In that moment, one wouldn’t be able to tell that they were royalty. They appeared to be just a grieving family, holding each other so as to not lose one another. 

~25 years later~

“Because I just can’t, Thomas. I’ve told you this before.”, There were many cons to being cursed. Virgil knew this for a fact. Not being able to leave the palace grounds was not a fun thing, even for someone like him. He never even had the option of going out to see his kingdom. Virgil’s entire world was limited to the palace and its grounds.  
“Why not? You are avoiding the question now and you know it. Why won’t you come visit my kingdom? If it’s because of your illness I talked to my father: he said we’ll send for the best healer there is so that you won’t get worse.”.   
This of course was another problem. Not being able to tell his betrothed the reason he could never come visit him. This had been a point of contention in their relationship for a while now. It wasn’t exactly easy for Virgil to say ‘Hey I can’t come see your kingdom because if I step one foot off of the palace ground I’ll turn to stone.’. It was kind of a crazy story to explain to someone after all.   
“It’s not that Thomas. It’s just….”,Virgil looked to the sky and sighed, “I just can’t. It’s not just your kingdom, I’m not even allowed to go into town.”   
“Why not? There are so many secrets around where you can and can’t go. It feels like you’re trapped here, Virge.”, a hand wrapped around his waist, “I just want to know why. One reason, Virgil, that’s all I’m asking for. Give me a reason why and I’ll never ask you again, I swear.”  
Thomas looked so distraught. His eyes were red with tears and his hair was messy from repeatedly running his hand through it. Virgil took one look at him and knew he had to tell him. He sighed and tried to gather his courage, “Because I’m cursed.”   
“What?”  
“When I was a baby a warlock cast a spell on me. He said that I’d never be able to leave the palace grounds. That if I took one step step off of them I’d turn to stone instantly. My family- we’ve been looking for a way to break it for years now. But nothing has worked. So I’m stuck here.”   
Thomas gasped softly at his betrothed words, “Virgil, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”  
“Of course you didn’t know. We kept it under wraps for a reason.”  
“It’s still no excuse for how I acted. I should have listened and left it be.”  
Virgil looked him, “It’s better that you know this now, we’re engaged after all.”, Thomas wrapped his arm around his waist.   
“Is that why Roman gave you the throne?”  
“Yeah… He figured if I was king then I couldn’t be sent away to train to be a knight like he was.”  
Thomas pulled him into a hug. No more words were spoken after this, the couple merely enjoying their presence. Thomas however was thinking of how he could help find a way to break the curse on his love. Virgil deserved to see the world, to be able to leave the castle. And Thomas would do whatever he could to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 2!!! This is a long chapter so be warned. Special thanks to forever-forgotten-angel on tumblr for helping me with this, they are a huge help with my writing. Now we actually get to see our boys being cute. Also beware for references. And without further ado, chapter 2.

_ ~5 years lates~ _

Elusia was a beautiful sight midsummer. The trees were abloom with all kinds of flowers, the fields and vast, and the gardens lush with life. There was certainly never a better time for a wedding than June, a royal one at that. The kingdom was once again a flutter with activity, once more stemming from the palace. Servants bustled about, finishing the last minute preparations needed for the wedding. Flowers were attached to the pews, streamers being hung from the ceiling: it was a sight to behold. And in his room the King of Elusia stood, staring at his balcony at his kingdom. 

_ It all truly is beautiful this time a year,  _ he thought,  _ at least the view is. _ Virgil sighed and turned away from the window. There was no point in wishing for something that couldn’t be. After all one step over that borderline and he would be turned to stone. Seeing his kingdom simply wasn’t an option, it never had been. The King shook his head and began putting the finishing touches of his wedding suit on. Today was supposed to be a happy day, and here was ruining it with his negative thoughts. 

He was finishing putting his pins in place when he heard the door open behind him. “There he is!”, a voice boomed behind him. Virgil turned around and saw his brother dressed in the decorative armor customary for knights to wear during weddings. Roman walked forward and pulled him into a hug, “I cannot believe that my little brother managed to get married before me.”. 

Virgil ducked his head and finished with his pins, moving to attach his scabbard to his belt, “Well, everyone has been pushing me to get married since I was 20. I am king after all, it comes with the territory. You know that from when…”, he trailed off, struggling to attach his scabbard to his belt. 

Roman sighed and approached his brother, going to help him with his task, “Hey, I chose to give up the throne of my own volition. No one coerced me into doing it, I did it because I want you to be safe. I like being a knight; I get to all sorts of cool things. Besides, You’ve been an amazing king these past 4 years.”, with these words, the knight finished attaching the scabbard, and stepped away to admire his handiwork. 

Virgil looked at him with a grateful smile, “How is it you’re so good at that?” 

“Absolutely. You grew up to be the exact type of ruler that they’d always hoped you would be. You care so much about the kingdom. They’d tell you the exact same thing if they were still here. In fact they’d say that you look almost perfect.”

Virgil looked at him in confusion,”Almost?”. 

“Well a king needs his crown.”, Roman picked up said crown and placed on his brother’s head, “ There: now you look perfect.”

The King chuckled softly, turning softly at the sound of a knock at his door. 

“Come in!”

Both men smiled when they saw Patton walk into the room, a smile on his face, “So are you ready for the big day?”. 

“As ready as I can be.” 

“Hey. Everything will be ok. I couldn’t think of anyone better to marry my cousin.”, Patton smiled and clasped Virgil’s shoulder before pulling him into a bear hug, “Besides, you’re my best friend.”

Virgil smiled gratefully at Patton’s seemingly innate ability to sense when Virgil was feeling anxious. He sheathed his sword, “Well, how do I look?”. 

Roman and Patton both gave encouraging nods, “Like you are about to marry the love of your life.”

Patton turned towards Roman, a thought popping into his, “Oh you should Logan, he wanted to see you.”

The knight blushed at the mention of his fiance and turned to leave, stopping at the last moment, “I will meet you at the base of the stairs to walk you down the aisle at-”

“At noon, I know. Now go, your fiance wants to see you.”, Roman smiles before leaving. Virgil turned towards the remaining man, “So what did you need?”

“Why are you assuming I need something?”

“Because you are supposed to be helping Thomas get ready. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something, so what’s up?”.

“Maybe I just wanted to see my best friend before the wedding.”, Virgil gave him a look, “Ok, ok. Thomas went and got ready early and is now in his study and nothing I can do to get him out is working.” 

He sighed, ever since Thomas had learnt about the curse on Virgil he had made it is mission in life to find a way to break it. He spent so much time in his study researching magical cures, each coming to a dead end. Virgil tried to tell Thomas that his parents had researched it for years to no such luck but it hadn’t worked. Truthfully, Virgil understood why he did it. He didn’t want Thomas to be shackled to the palace forever because he couldn’t leave Thomas deserved the world, not to be stuck in one spot. 

“I’ll go see if I can get him out.”

~

“You know that today is your wedding day right?”, Thomas looked up from the account he was reading. He smiled at the sight of Virgil standing there in his wedding suit. His fiance was gorgeous. Thomas couldn’t believe that he was going to marry him today. 

He stood up and walked over to his fiance, giving him a quick kiss in greeting. Thomas chuckled at the blush that adorned the King’s cheeks as he pulled away. Virgil had always been easy to fluster when it came to affection. He pulled him into the room with a smile, “Of course I know what today is silly. I just had some free time is all.”

Virgil gave him a look, “And so you decided to spend it researching ways to break an unbreakable curse?”

“I know what you’re going to say but I think I’ve found a lead this time.”

“Well can’t you look into it after the wedding?”

“I think I’m going to be a little preoccupied with my beautiful husband on our wedding night. Just listen, please?”

Virgil sighed before nodding,”Ok.”.

“So there’s this carpenter in town, and he’s never had any kids. But one day people reported seeing this 10 year old boy following him around, calling him dad. And when asked about it, the boy said that he used to be made out of wood, but a nice fairy brought him to life.”

“Thomas, he probably adopted the boy-”

“But what if it’s real? If this fairy could do that, surely she could remove your curse. And you could see the world, see your kingdom. Don’t you want that?”, Thomas would give anything for Virgil to be able to see the world. He deserved that after everything he had gone through.

Virgil looked deeply into his eyes before speaking, “Alright, but can’t this wait until after we’re married. First thing after the honeymoon we’ll send for this carpenter and ask him what happened. But right now, we have 15 minutes until the wedding.”

Thomas pulled him close, kissing him softly. He loved this man so much, “Ok. I have to get going then. I’ll see you at the altar?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

~

The crowd whispered as the King of Elusia walked down the aisle, his older brother giving him away. Most of the kingdom had never seen the elusive king, his illness keeping him stuck inside the palace. Nonetheless, he had been a great king since he took the throne 4 years ago. Yes, King Virgil Elusian of Elusia had been lead a good, kind rule so far. This marriage to the Crown Prince of Ophaeseon and subsequent merging of kingdoms would also be a good decision. 

Virgil looked at his beloved standing at the altar and couldn’t hide his smile. He was the luckiest man on the planet to marry Thomas. He looked at Roman, thankful that his brother was giving him away in the absence of their father. Losing both of his parents to illness had broken Virgil’s heart. He hadn’t had time to grieve before taking the throne. He didn’t know how he would have gotten through it without his brother, betrothed, and friends. So while he did wish that his parents could see him, he was glad that Roman was here. 

Reaching the altar, Virgil took Thomas’s hands before the pair turned towards the priest, who began to speak, “Dear citizens, we are here not only to celebrate a union of people, but a union of kingdoms. Neighbors for centuries, the kingdoms of Elusia and Ophaeseon have had a peaceful relationship. And both kingdoms have had long prosperous years themselves. So it is not unreasonable to see that this merger will be beneficial to kingdoms. With this marriage the kingdoms of Elusia and Ophaeseon will become one. Marriage is a special thing, especially for royalty. The stronger the bond, the better the rule. These two young men already meet this criteria: they are both smart, kind rulers who are in love. They know better than to marry someone they would hate. Now it is time for the vows”, he turned towards Virgil, “Repeat after me: I, King Virgil Elusian of Elusia”

“I, King Virgil Elusian of Elusia”

“Take Prince Thomas Sanders of Ophaeseon”

“Take Prince Thomas Sanders of Ophaeseon”

“To rule alongside”

To rule along-”

The doors slammed open and the crowd gasped. Virgil turned towards the entrance to see a stranger. He had diagonal green tattoos on his face and a large burn covering half of said face. Virgil didn’t know who he was but he didn’t trust him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roman draw his sword. 

“Well, well, well look at this  _ beautiful _ display of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Things are about to go down! You guys might figure out what’s going to happen but don’t spoil a thing. I mean it. 10 points and a cookie if you can guess the reference I made. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! I am also going to take prompts on this au about Virgil and Roman’s childhood, his meeting Thomas, etc so send those if you have an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last we left off our boys were getting married, but someone decided to interrupt. And now we pick up from where we left off. Just FYI, I named Deceit Judas I will explain if you send a message because it’s a beautiful type of literary symbolism that I accidented myself into. Tell me what you think, and send me a message if you want to be added to the taglist.

_ “Well, well, well look at this  _ ** _beautiful_ ** _ display of love.” _

Thomas stared at the stranger in front of him. He stalked forward, stopping in front of the pair. Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas could see Roman moving forward, grasping at his sword. “How dare you come back here after what you’ve done?”

“Well you must be Roman. I haven’t seen you since you were 5 years old. You’ve grown up to be such a handsome young man.”

The knight sneered, “You mean when you ruined my family’s life? When you looked at my newborn brother and decided he needed to suffer because you had some vendetta against my father? Yes I remember.”

The man smiled, “Now, now. I am only here to watch my youngest nephew get married, of course. It’s important to me.”

Virgil looked at the man, “Who are you?”

“I haven’t told you my name yet, haven’t I? Well, that is rude of me, isn’t?”, he smiled, “I am Judas Elusian. But you can call me Uncle.”, Thomas heard Virgil softly from beside him. He could barely hold back a gasp himself. He hadn’t known that Virgil was related to the man who cursed him.

“You have no right to call yourself family after what you’ve done. Uncles don’t hurt their nephews the way you’ve hurt my brother.”

“Really Roman there’s no need for this hostility. I’m only here for what’s rightfully mine.”

“Nothing here is yours.”

“Really? Because that throne there belongs to  _ me _ . It was mine originally. But it was taken away from me by my father. He saw my interest in magic and said that I couldn’t be king with that interest. So my dear little brother received the crown while I became a warlock. It’s rightfully mine.” 

Judas stepped forward and Roman fully drew his sword. Virgil looked at the man- his uncle. He was the one who changed Virgil’s life so dramatically. He had cursed Virgil because he wanted to have the throne after he’d given it up. 

The warlock smirked and raised his hands, “I wish I could stay longer, but I really must get going now. I have important matters to attend to. We’ll have to catch up soon. Bye!”, He was gone in a puff of smoke and, to Virgil’s rising horror, so was Thomas. 

“No. No no no nonononono! NO!”, Virgil was running out the door before he was even aware of his actions. He could hear Roman yelling for him. It didn’t matter though, Judas had taken his love. Virgil couldn’t just stay put, he had to do something. 

_ The Southern part of the border. That’s where they are.  _ Virgil didn’t know how he knew that but he did. Virgil ran in the direction of the Southern border. He couldn’t let his uncle hurt Thomas. Who knows what the bastard would do to him? He’d already cursed Virgil. And they were family. He had no reason not to just kill Thomas. 

Virgil entered the gardens and looked around. There! He could see Thomas and Judas off in the distance. He ran towards them. They were over the borderline. He skidded to a stop. Judas looked at him with a smile. He stood there, holding a knife to Thomas’ throat, “Oh good, you’re here. Now we can begin.” 

~

Thomas could do nothing but watch as he saw Virgil came into view. He couldn’t be here. He couldn’t cross that line, couldn’t turn to stone. He needed to go back into the castle, where he was safe. Thomas would be ok. He’d find a way to get away from Judas, or Roman would get here. But Virgil wasn’t safe near the border, it was too easy to get him to cross it. Thomas shifted in Judas’ grasp, “Virgil, please don’t listen to him. I don’t care what he tells you. I’ll be ok I swear. Go back inside, please.”

Virgil looked at the warlock, “What do you want?”

Judas chuckled, “Oh, it’s simple really. I want to make a deal with you.” .

“A deal?”

Thomas jerked again. This could not be happening. Virgil couldn’t make a deal with Deceit. He couldn’t, “Virgil don’t make a deal with him. Please! I’ll be ok, I promise you. Roman will be here any minute. Go back inside.”, He tried to jerk away, but the knife dug into his throat.

Virgil ignored him, instead looking at Deceit, “What kind of deal?”

“It’s simple really. I’ll let your beloved go, if you cross that line there.”, Judas nodded at the borderline, “If you don’t, well I’ll introduce his pretty neck to my blade.”

“NO! VIRGIL PLEASE DON”T!! YOU CAN’T! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!”

Virgil swallowed softly, “You promise you’ll let him go if I cross the border?”

“I swear on all the gods above. Thomas here will remain unharmed.”

Tears dripped down Thomas’ face. This could not be happening, “PLEASE DON’T! PLEASE! IT’S NOT WORTH IT!!!”, Virgil couldn’t cross that line, couldn’t turn to stone.

Virgil looked Judas in the eye, swallowing before speaking, “Ok. I accept. But you have to let go of Thomas first.”

“Deal.”

Thomas wasted no time in breaking away from his captor’s grip. Virgil was several feet away from the borderline. He had to get to Virgil before he got there. He could push him away from there. Away from danger. Then he could take him into the castle and never let him go. He’d keep Virgil safe, make sure that no one, not even Judas, could harm him. Virgil was within reach; Thomas wasn’t too late, he could save him. 

He lunged forward, pulling Virgil into his arms. Thomas buried his face into his arms. He could feel Virgil grasping at his forearms. He did it. Virgil was ok, he didn’t turn to stone. Thomas looked at the ground beneath his feet. No, it couldn’t be. They were standing over the borderline. He could feel Virgil’s touch hardening, his body growing colder. Thomas looked up. Virgil had turned to stone.


End file.
